Not Quick Enough
by Lynette Marie
Summary: I cut myself by accident… the only problem was that Jasper was in the same room as me. This has happened before, but this time Edward didn’t get to me first. This time though, it all happened because of the same reason, I'm a klutz. Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story wasn't stolen from anyone, if it is like another story, or your story, it is purely coincidence.

**Authors note/Reviews: **This is my first story. Enjoy, constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not. The more reviews I get, the faster I update, as simple as that.

**Rated:** Low T. Warning Rating may change to a high T.

* * *

**Not Quick Enough**

"JASPER! NO!" I screamed, but before even I knew it Jasper flung me into the back of the Cullen's dining table. My head instantly hurt, and I reached to the back of my head to see if I was bleeding, sure enough, I could smell that rusty salt and see the blood on my finger tips. I saw Jasper pounce at me again, and I saw Edward run into the room, but I blacked out before Jasper was on me again. I don't know why I passed out, either from the hit on the head that I got from the stair case or the smell of blood, I don't know.

I woke up, most likely just a few moments later, and I saw Edward and Jasper fighting on the kitchen floor. At first I was confused, but then I realized what had just happened. I was cooking 'the food for the human' in the Cullen's house, I, being the klutz I am, almost immediately cut myself with a knife when I picked it up. Unfortunately Jasper was in the room, we were doing fine, just talking, but when I cut myself I went to the sink to wash it off, and I didn't give it a second thought. Then I realized what was happening. I turned around and saw Jasper in a hunting stance. He must have smelled my blood. I saw that look in his eyes. The same one before he attacked me on my birthday, it wasn't Jasper, it was animalistic. I started to run away, and I screamed to try and get someone to help. At least Edward must've heard me.

I tried to get up, so I could get out of the room so Jasper could calm down. But I felt a sharp pain hit my neck and arms. I think I screamed, because Edward looked over at where I was. I looked down at my arms and saw two bite marks gushing blood on my left arm, and one on my right. I also saw that there was a huge gash on my leg. How come whenever I have a little injury, it can't stay that way? It always gets worse one way or another. I tried to get up again, but the pain, or the sight of blood, overwhelmed me, and I blacked out again.

**Later: **

I opened my eyes. There was a bright light over me, and a heart monitor beeping next to me. I adjusted my eyes so I could see. Carlisle was standing over me. I don't think he knew I was awake.

"Carlisle?" I asked weakly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Am I in the hospital?"

"No, you're in Edward's room. I'm sorry, I can't have you going to the hospital with vampire teeth marks in you. It's too Risky." I looked around, I was in Edward's room. I was lying on the bed that he got for me. I looked at my arms, only to see slings and casts on them. That's when it hit me..

"Where's Jasper?" Carlisle didn't answer me. "Carlisle, where is he?". I sat up abruptly, only to let out a sharp gasp of pain.

"Bella! Lie back down. Your back is the worst, I believe you may have broken part of your spine." I did as he said, "While I'm at it, I might as well tell you what else is wrong with you." I let out a sigh, usually when I'm in the hospital, this list is pretty long, "Your left arm has been bitten twice it is fractured." I looked down at my left arm, sure enough, there were two bite marks there, "Your right arm was bit once, and it is broken. Your leg has a nasty cut on it, currently with stitches. Your head is what I was most worried about, you got hit pretty hard, and there is a cut on the back of you head."

"Oh, is that all? I thought I would be worse considering my luck…" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, and your finger is split open. Enough injuries for you?"

"Yeah... and just one question.." I was hesitant, because I didn't want it to seem like I wanted this, I did, but I wanted Edward to change me, "Are the bites..."

"No, no! You're fine, we got all of the venom out," I let out a hmph, Carlisle laughed at me.

"Does Charlie know?"

"No, you're 'sleeping over' with Alice again." I let out a sigh. That was the usual excuse for everything nowadays

"So where did you say Jasper was again?"

* * *

**So, I would love it if you gave me some reviews. But I would love constructive criticism better. I thought that the talk between Bella and Carlisle was a bit OOC.**


	2. note from dad

**Note From Lynette's Dad:**

I'm sorry to inform you that Lynette will no longer be continuing her stories, at least for now. We were in a car crash on the 4th of July, and we sadly lost 2 members of our family. Lynette is still in the hospital, but she will be making a full recovery. She told me to tell you that she no longer will have the heart, nor the time to write her stories anymore.

I just read her stories today, and wow. I didn't know how incredible her stories were, and how many people liked them. Please respect her ideas for the stories, because I would love it if lynette came back on this site. I thank you guys for supporting her and best wishes to all.


End file.
